Fighting For Love
by DaniTheDarkenedShadow
Summary: This is the story I was talking about in the end chapter of "Your love story". First chapter is a questionnaire about any of your OC's. Official first chapter is up! This is a LenXReader. May change the title later. ACCEPTING OC'S THROUGHOUT THE STORY!
1. Questionnaire

**Okay, so this is the story I mentioned at the end of my other story "Your love story". I decided to be kind and add any of your OC's to your story. It sounds weird but you'll be the main character and you'll fall in love with Len. Any of the OC's you create will be in the story, either enemy or friend.**

**So, if you want any OC's in this story, fill out this questionnaire and put it in a review. Please no Len's for the crush spot. That will be YOUR crush. I will put whether it's optional or it has to be filled in. RULE TIME!**

**Rule 1- NO MARY SUES! I hate Mary Sue's so please don't make your character perfect. If you do, I will scream and will not put him/her in the story.**

**Rule 2- No complaining about crushes! If you don't get who you want it's probably because someone before you claimed him or her before you. Please, please don't do this.**

**Rule 3- Be fair. Don't choose different races like Elf's and crap. Save that for Rune Factory fan fictions.**

**Any and all OCxOC pairing are accepted. Let us begin!**

**Name: This is required (Well, no duh.). Please put in a REAL name and not a made up name. It doesn't have to be Japanese.**

**Nickname: This is optional. If you wish to be called a different name, please fill this in.**

**Gender: Required. Please match the gender with your characters name. No male name with a female and vise versa. Will does count as a girl and boy name however.**

**Friend/Foe: Do you want your OC to be friends with You and the other Vocaloid's? Or do you want to be their enemy and try to make your life a living hell?**

**Hair/eye color: Unless you want me to pick the hair and eye color, I would recommend you fill this one out.**

**Origin: World of Vocaloid or World of Ours. This is required. I need this so I know whether you're going there or if you meet them.**

**Dresscode: Not required but recommended. Please put if you like to wear dresses or shirts and jeans, anything like that. Tell me your favorite color (Don't kill me!) so I can put it on your outfit.**

**Talent: Again, not required but recommended. Put if your OC can sing, draw, dance, anything like that.**

**Favorite items: Not required but recommended. You want things for your birthday don't you?**

**Crush: Not required. Please no Len's! You yourself gets him so please choose another person!**

**Age: Required. Even though most of the vocaloids look like they're flipping 14! J**

**Birthday: You really should fill this one in.**

**Personality: Not required but if you don't fill this one in, I will have to make it up and you probably won't like it.**

**History: What's your OC's past? Is she/he loved? Or did something tragic happen? Or maybe he/she was always alone and outcasted? (This is not required but recommended.**

**Fears: What is your OC frightened of?**

**Strengths: No, not like strengths in school. I can't seem to word it…**

**Weaknesses: What does he/she go weak for?**

**Fears: You should have at least one.**

**Rival: Gotta have at least one.**

**Hobbies: Gotta do something to pass the time, right?**

**Unlocked: When does he/she come into the story? The beginning? Near the middle? Or maybe the end?**

**Extra: Anything I missed that you wanna add?**

**That about does it! In advance, I wanna thank anyone who reviews for this. Even if you don't review, I want to thank you for reading through this stupidly long chapter! So, thanks!**

**Just so you know, the story I'm writing will be going in the next chapter and in time this will be named. So, bear with me!**

**THERE IS NO LIMIT TO THE AMOUNT OF OC'S THERE CAN BE! So, please don't hesitate.**


	2. Chapter one: A desperate decision

A baby's cry filled the room as explosions went off way too close for comfort. (Great start, huh? Lol) Her blurry E/C eyes opened as she wailed for her mother.

A woman jolted up when the explosions began. Her blood turned to ice. _But Yasha said they wouldn't be here for another five months!_ She threw the covers off her and scrambled to get her clothes on. She put her wrap on and ran down the hall. Her child's wailing caught her ears and she threw the door open. She dashed over and picked the wailing up and gently cradled her to her shoulder before taking off.

She ran down the hallways and grabbed a torch before yanking it down. A hidden passage opened and the woman jogged inside. The door closed, the darkness embracing her. She ran down the dark hall and before long a square of rock, big enough to be a door, entered her vision. By this time she was panting and struggling to keep the wiggling baby on her shoulder.

More explosions went off and the baby wailed louder, frightened and startled by the loud noises. The woman shushed her and began humming to the frightened infant. Her wails eventually began to die and the woman ran into the night. She pulled her child off her shoulder and wrapped her in her wrap, tightly and comfortably, leaving only the child's face, shoulders and arms free.

The woman ran into the forest before she heard it. The sounds of heavy footsteps, obviously a group of men. She cursed and pumped her legs to go faster. She wasn't about to die and give up her child! Damn them, she wouldn't! She panted as she ran. Suddenly, the woman tripped and the baby rolled.

The woman gasped as she shot to her feet and picked up the dropped child. The baby was knocked out having landed on it's temple. Tears sprang to her eyes. She was a terrible mother! Shouts came from behind her and she broke into yet another run. A light bulb went off in her head. Of course!  
She turned to the left and made a mad dash toward the location she so desperately wanted to reach before they caught her. At least then, if she were to die, her heir would live on. A menacing gray metal building loomed in front of her.

It was a cold grey color with no windows and a windmill implanted at the top, obviously for power. The only decoration was the door which was also a cold grey color and bars for a window. The mother had promised herself she would never have to come here. But now she was going to break her own promise.

She ran inside and slammed the door shut before dragging a large grey machine in front of it. That should at least by her some time. She turned around.

"TOSHIKO!" The woman screamed out the name, in a hurry to get her baby out of there. A snort was heard before a man with frizzy white hair and silver eyes appeared above her.

"What are you screaming about, Kimiko?! I was dreaming I was on top of the world!" The man moaned. The mother, now known as Kimiko, glared up at the man.

"My child is in danger! I have been chased and if I am to die I wish my child to live on." Kimiko spat as she glared up at the man, whose silver eyes went wide with understanding.

"…I see. Get to the teleportation room. I will meet you there." The man said and turned swiftly on his heel and hurrying away. Kimiko ran forward and down several winding halls until she got to the teleportation room.

It was a simple room with cold metal walls and floors. The only furniture in there was a small white bed that looked like it would belong in a clinic. At the middle of the back of the room was a large device. It was a large clear tube with multiple wires sticking out from behind it. Kimiko bit her lower lip as she watched the man walk in.

"Please wait, I won't be a minute." With that said, the man began to type in multiple controls. Banging filled the room and angry shouts was heard.

"Please hurry!" The man began to sweat as he worked as fast as he could. The tube flickered before filling with a warm blue glow, the complete contrast to the dark and dreary place it was in. Kimiko walked over and gently put her baby on the bottom.

The baby's E/C eyes opened and smiled and cooed when she saw her mother. Kimiko gave her a smile back. She began to pull away only to stop when her child wailed. Kimiko shushed her child and grasped her baby's hand and put it on her cheek.

"I love you, my darling." Kimiko whispered as she pulled out a tin sheet of metal and placed it in the baby's wrap. "I always will, now and when I am dead. I will look after you." Tears streamed down Kimiko's pale cheeks as she gave her child a sad smile. She pulled out one last gift.

It was a beautiful electric blue crystal. It was on a small black strip of fabric, obviously homemade and well made. She gently tied it around the infants neck and the two ends melted together. She pulled away and the infant began to cry.

Kimiko gave the mad scientist a 'good to go' sign and he pressed the big red button. A warm glow filled the room. Kimiko turned to the man.

"Go. I will hold them off for as long as I can." The mans silver eyes went wide.

"But-"

"Go!" She shoved him back. He frowned but turned around and dashed out of the room. Kimiko faced the door. This was her last stand.

The door slammed open and was met with at least ten overly muscular men. They raised their swords and charged. She dodged each and every one of them effortlessly before going on offense. She managed to take out at least three before one raised his sword and swung.

The last thing the infant saw was her mother being beheaded.

* * *

The baby slowly opened her eyes to see a small woman hovering over her. The woman had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. She smiled as she picked up the baby.

"Hello. Where did you come from?" The baby cooed and reached out and grabbed the ends of the woman's hair. The woman laughed as she walked inside her house. "Well, it doesn't matter now. I'm going to be taking care of you!" The baby cooed.

The woman laid the baby down and unwrapped her from the wrap. A silver object fell out and the woman picked it up. It was similar to dog tags. On it was a single name.

Sango.

**A/N TADA! Sango was the winner. Apparently a lot of people watch Inuyasha. Inuyasha rules! So, do you like the beginning? I was a little iffy on it but I worked hard on it. Please, don't bully. Criticism is one thing, bullying is another.**


	3. Chapter two: Bank robbery! Save the girl

Your head dipped towards the desk for the tenth time. _No… I must… stay awake…_ You yawned and began to close your heavy eyelids only to be hit in the back of the head by a spitball. You turn to see a bunch of kids together laughing silently. _Oh, ha ha, very funny._ You snarl in your thoughts.

It's not that you were afraid to stand up to them. No, you knew more than enough to survive a intense fight and come out unscathed. It's just that you really didn't want to get into trouble. You get into enough fights as it was.

You turn back to the board, a bit pissed at yourself and them. You shook that off and looked down at your drawing. It was a detailed picture of Len Kagamine, your crush. He's been your crush ever since you saw him perform Butterfly Of Your Right Shoulder. Sure, you get picked on a bit because of that but you didn't care.

You picked up your pencil and began shading in your sketch. Drawing was your passion as was singing but what you really wanted to do was be a nurse. Not the school nurse but a doctors assistant nurse. When you were smaller your friends had stated you sounded like an angel when you sang. They tried to get you to try to sing as a career but you decided not to. Why would you be famous when there was thousands of other more talented people? You signed the name Len Kagamine in fancy cursive at the bottom of your drawing.

"Miss L/N! Are you paying attention?" You rolled your E/C eyes. Your math teacher hated you for some reason and you hated her right back.

"Yes, Miss Smith." You say robotically.

"Then what's the answer to this problem?"

"y=90x+35a." You say without looking up. When you were little, your mother made you study nonstop always going on about how you were going to be the new genius of the world and how you should get a full scholarship. Because of this, you became ridiculously smart.

"W-well, yes. That's correct." Ms. Smith growled out. She glanced down at your drawing. She hummed before snatched it away from you.

"Hey! Give that back!" Miss Smith raised it up so the whole class could see.

"Look at this. Doesn't she have talent?" Miss Smith spat. The class laughed.

"Weirdo!" A girl cried.

"Vocaloid Freak!" The boy next to her cried. Tears sprang up to your eyes and you glared at Miss Smith.

"You know what? Forget you! All of you!" You roared as you snatched your sketchbook away from Miss Smith, grabbed your stuff, and stormed out of the classroom.

You hated your teachers. You hated your school. You hated people. But most of all, you hated yourself. You hated how weak your emotions were. You hated your appearance, your everything. Sometimes, you think that those people were right. That you were a weirdo and was a disgrace.

You shook that thought off before slowing down. You noticed that you were right in front of your dark blue 2014 Camaro Convertible. It was one of the newest cars available and your parents got you it for your 16th birthday. It was your baby. You dragged your fingers slowly down the dark hood before opening the door and slipping in. Starting the car, you slowly drove.

You decided to go to Erica's house. She doesn't normally go to school or anywhere now that you think about it. She should be there and she could very likely help you out in this situation. You turned left and began the fifteen minute drive to your friends house.

Slowly pulling up in Erica's drive, you turned off your baby and got out, breathing in the fresh air of the countryside of Japan. You loved your country even if you were bullied continuously. You smiled gently before walking up to her house and knocking on the door.

"Coming!" The sound of light footsteps filled your ears and a moment later the door opened.

Erica was a pretty and short teenager, her long black hair straight as cardboard but smooth and shiny. Her dark eyes took you in and she smiled.

"Sango! What are you doing here?" You smiled and looked around.

"Well, school happened and yeah…" Haley gave you a sad look before she brightened.

"Hey, since you're here maybe you can help! Can you run to the bank for me?" You nodded and she grinned.

"Great! Here's my credit card. Eight thousand yen should be the right amount." You sweat dropped. That's a lot of money… Did you forget to mention that she was filthy rich? Well, she is.

"You owe me big time." You say as you make your way back to your Camaro. She waves at you and you slowly drive away. The things you do for friends.

Every time she gets you to get money for her, you end up in a fight with one of a bankers. Only verbally of course but still. The bitches think you stole her credit card and no matter what you say they still think you did. It really got on your nerves. Why would you steal your best friend's credit card?

Sighing, you pulled into the parking lot. It was only a three minute drive since Haley decided to live close so she didn't have to go far. You climbed out. You brightened when you spotted another one of your good friends.

"Naomi!" The red haired maiden turned and a light smile spread across her face. Naomi was always a bit of a loner but she sometimes spent time with you. You were glad that she had let you in her heart even if she was a little cold sometimes.

"Sango. What are you doing here?" She asks quietly. You smile as you walk toward her.

"Erica got me to come to the bank with her." You laugh. Naomi shook her head with a light snicker.

"You and your obedience…" She mutters. You giggle as the two of you walk into the bank.

"Right. I just can't say no to certain people." You say as the two of you walk up to the banker. It was a slow day no to mention right in the middle where must people are working, so there were little to no lines.

"Can I withdraw eight thousand yen?" You ask as you hand her the credit card. She stares at you with dark eyes, before looking down at the card. She types in the information.

"According to the information, this isn't your card. May I ask where you got it?" She asks, tapping her fingers on the desk.

"My friend gave it to me. She sent me here to collect the money." You say as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She rolls her eyes.

"Yea, we're going to have to verify that. Step off to the side you two." She said sickly sweet, her voice as slick as honey. You narrowed your eyes.

"That won't be necessary. I just want to fulfill the task my friend gave me, so if you don't mind, give me the money." You hiss. Her eyebrows shot up before speaking once more, her fingers inching towards the security button.

"And I'm telling you, sweetheart, that you need to step aside and let us verify the information." She says icily. You open your mouth to shout at her only to be cut off by a quiet voice next to you.

"Is this really necessary? Just give her the goddamned money!" Naomi snarls at the woman. You smile softly. Naomi, thank you… The woman seemed a little intimidated by Naomi's green eyed stare. She opened her mouth when suddenly…

**(A/N, alright so this is my first attempt at this kind of thing. Tell me if it's fine the way it is)**

"EVERYONE TO THE GROUND!" Sounds of a TMP going off was enough to make you and Naomi drop to the ground, the two of your hands shooting up to protect your heads. "IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, NONE OF YOU WILL TRY TO ALERT THE ATHORITES!" The man roared.

"Come on!" You hiss at Naomi before crawling towards a desk. Naomi, catching on, crawled after you. The two of you made it to the desk without a hitch thankfully. The two of you pressed your back against the desk. Reaching into your bag, you typed in the polices number. Putting the phone to your ear, you began to chant.

"Come on… Come on… Come on…"

"_119 police station, what seems to be the problem_?" You could have screamed in happiness. They weren't busy!

"There's a robber situation going on down here." You whisper.

"_Are they armed_?"

"Yes. They have guns on them." You whisper as you glance at Naomi. She was acting as the lookout, watching for the thugs to see if they wouldhead this way. She shook her head at your silent question.

"_Where are you right now_?" You could hear typing on the other side.

"Sotashi Bank in the countryside." You heard her type something.

"_Help is on the way_." The click indicated that she had hung up. You sighed and put your phone in your bag. You look at Naomi seeing her expectant face.

"They're on the way." She nodded, relief flooding her eyes.

"WHAT'D I TELL YOU! YOUR DEAD!" You jumped before turning around with wide eyes, expecting them to be talking to you only to see the man leveling a TMP on the woman.

She had obviously been trying to do exactly what you had done only not as secret. She screamed before taking a bullet between the eyes. You gasped your hands shooting up to cover your mouth.

"Oh, god…" Try as you might, you couldn't help but feel glad that it was her and not you and that made you feel just terrible. That is, until a little girl about seven years old in a lemon colored rain coat ran out, screaming "Mama!"

"Oh, no…" Naomi whispered, her green eyes normally so stoic was filled with fear for the little girl. The man said something that made the girls face fill with fear. The man lifted his TMP. You gasp.

Motherly instincts kicking in, you shot up from your hiding spot running to protect the little girl. You throw yourself bodily over the little girl before screaming in pain as bullets fill your back.

Ringing filled your ears as you collapse to the floor, dark red blood beginning to steadily pool around you. You vaguely heard Naomi scream your name but you weren't focused on that. You weren't focused on anything really. It was hard to. Suddenly, warm and familiar arms wraps themselves around you.

"N- Naomi…" You gasp. She gives you a sad look, green eyes filled with tears.

"Just hang in there, Sango! Your gonna be okay! The police are on their way!" She cries. You gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks for sticking by me, Naomi. You were my first real friend; the only person I trusted with my full heart." You whisper, tensing as pain wracked your body. Sounds of stomping feet filled your half-deaf ears. Then…

"FREEZE!" Sounds of a lot of guns safety being turned off filled your ears. The men hissed before one in particular aimed at the bars above you.

"IF WE'RE GOING DOWN, THEY'RE GOING DOWN WITH US!" He howls as he pulls the trigger. The bullets ram into the bars and ceiling. It wobbled before beginning to fall, straight towards you, Naomi and the girl.

"Run!" You croak. The girl didn't hesitate to run away but Naomi hesitated. She looked between you and the ceiling before doing the exact opposite of what you told her to do. She wrapped her arms around you, throwing her body over you as if to protect you.

"I'll always be with you." She whispered before the debris rammed into the two of you. Your screams and hers filled the air before white covered your vision.

**A/N Alright, another chapter fresh from the oven! Sorry for the delay but schools been a bitch and I've been getting obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh all over again! Isn't Yuugi the most naive and adorable boy you have ever seen?!**

**Anyway, sorry if it sucks and if I've gotten a bit rusty! I've been locked in my imagination and am seriously wondering about writing a YuugixocxYami story, lol.**

**Now for a question that will affect the future!**

_**Q: Would you like a lemon scene between you and Len?**_


	4. Chapter three: A New World

**A/N Hey y'all! I'm not dead! I've been working on other stories and thinking up ideas for new ones, not to mention midterm exams. They're worth twenty percent of my grade! The hell is that about? Anyway, here's another chapter.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

"…He…Hey! Op… our ey… Open your eyes!" A voice shouted at you, grasping your shoulders and shaking them roughly. You grumble softly, squirming under the rough grip. The person, a boy judging by his voice, stopped shaking you, instead gently patting your right cheek. "Come on, time to wake up!"

"Ugh…" You grumble as you swat his hand away. Slowly, you open your eyes, blinking several times to get rid of the blurry quality. Just like you thought, a boy was hovering a few inches above you. Only there was something familiar about this boy.

He had unnaturally bright blue eyes with blond hair that was spiked up in the front, the spikes running in all kinds of different directions while in the back it was smooth and strained, pulled up into a small ponytail that somehow curved upward. He had a strange sort of headphones over his ears.  
Wait a second… Your drawing flashed in your mind and your eyes went wide. You shot up without thinking, your forehead slamming into his making him stumble.

"Oh God!" You heard a feminine voice giggle. "That's one way to wake people up. Just stick Len near them and they'll be shooting up like a rocket!" You look over to see a small girl, about the age of fourteen.

She had the same unnaturally bright blue eyes as the boy. Her short blonde hair brushed her shoulders before curving slightly. Four berrettes(?) was on either side of her face, pinning her hair back and had a large fluffy white bow in her hair. She had the same sort of headphones over her ears, the headband and bow connected.

"Shut up, Rin." The boy mutters. That's right! Len and Rin Kagamine from Vocaloid, people who are only holograms and aren't supposed to be alive.

_Oh God. I died. I died and went to the world of Vocaloid!_ This wasn't supposed to happen! You were supposed to go to the afterlive or wherever, not to a place where the Vocaloid exists!

You looked around. You were in some sort of living room with two identical love seats. A window occupied the opposite wall with white curtains swaying in a soft breeze you felt against your skin. A large TV was on the right wall and the walls were painted black and yellow. Outside the window, you could see a friendly looking city beyond.

Memories began to appear, each fighting to make themselves known, giving you a major headache. You drawing your Kagamine Len picture, getting upset and taking off, going to Haley's and getting a assignment from her, meeting up accidentally with Naomi, the two of you going into the bank, getting into a fight with a banker(Of course), the beginning of the bank robbery, seeing the mother get shot in the head, protecting the child from the bullets, and Naomi staying with you and getting crushed by the large pipes. Naomi…

"Where's Naomi?" You ask, E/C eyes going wide as you noticed you couldn't spot her anywhere. Len looked at you and grinned.

"Oh, she woke up before you! She's in the kitchen!" He says while pointing towards a door you haven't seen before. You got up, ignoring the temporary dizzy spell you got. You threw the door open and found Naomi sitting at a large square table.

"Nomi!" You cry as you fling yourself at her. She stands up, turned and you saw the biggest grin that's ever been on her face before. The two of you wrap your arms around each other, clinging to each other. Tears pricked your eyes. Naomi was okay! She was here with you, well and alive, without any wounds.

Speaking of wounds, you couldn't feel any pain in your back whatsoever. It was almost as if you hadn't been shot at all. Pulling away from Naomi, you felt your back.

"What the hell? What happened to my bullet wounds?" You ask, looking at Naomi. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I woke up and we were the way we were." She says. She was back to cold Naomi. "Do you know where we are?"

You pull Naomi closer and whisper into her ear. "I think we may be in the Vocaloid world. You know, the people I showed you before?"

"That's ridiculous!" She whispers back. "That's not possible. We died, we should be in heaven now!"

"Or Hell in your case." You tease in your normal voice as you pull away. She rolls her eyes.

What was going on in your world? Were you really… dead? Why was this happening? So many questions floated in your head as you found yourself in a bleak situation. But there was one in particular that you found yourself focusing in the most.

How were you going to get home?

"Hey, you know you never told us your names!" Len's voice said. The two of you turned around to see the twins standing rather awkwardly at the door. You gave a giggle at the look of slight nervousness on their faces.

"Oh, I'm Sango! That's Naomi!" You say with a smile on your face. Naomi raised a thin red eyebrow at the look of nervousness on their faces.

"Why are you so nervous?" She asks. The two of them relax and smile.

"Oh, we weren't sure what kind of people you were. So, I guess we should introduce ourselves!" Rin says. "I'm Rin."

"And I'm Len." Len says before Rin had a chance to introduce him. You giggle at his obvious antics before cocking your head to the side.

"Oh? And can you tell us where we are?" It was a chance to see where you were and if your suspicions were correct. Len blushed lightly at your cute act. Rin, seeing Len was unable to speak, took over.

"You're in Crypton!" Rin says with a grin. So, you were right. You were in their world, the world of Vocaloid.

"How long have we been out?" Naomi asks. You glance over at her. She was looking slightly pale and you quickly found that it was because she hated being out for so long in other peoples presence.

"Only for about an hour. And however long you've been laying out on the sidewalk before we found you." Len says, waving a hand as if dismissing the question. You were appalled. You had been unconscious out on the sidewalk. Ew. You shudder to think about what would have happened if anyone else found you.

"Well, thank you for helping us." You say, giving Len a sweet smile. What? You couldn't help it. You were in the presence of your crush. You couldn't help but flirt just a little. Nothing serious. Besides it can easily be disguised as gratitude.

Len's face burned as he saw your sweet smile. He quickly looked away, staring at a random wall trying to calm his beating heart down. Sango sure is cute. He thought before his face turned a shade of red you hadn't even known existed. You became concerned.

"Are you okay, Len? You're really red." You say as you walk over and place the back of your right hand on his forehead. He began sweating.

"Everything is fine!" He says, chuckling nervously. You moved closer, only an inch of space remained between the two of you. Oh God, why does she keep moving closer? You look at him with concern before you turn him around and began pushing on his shoulders.

"Where's your room?" You ask. Rin and even Naomi busted out laughing at your question. You blinked several times before turning red at the thought. "Keep your mind out of the gutter!"

"Down the hall, last to the left." He says. You shove him down the hall, following the directions, entering his room.

His room, like the rest of the house, was black and yellow. His comforter was a soft yellow. On the other side of the room was a small TV and next to that was a window with black curtains. On the far wall was a desk and mirror combined. On the desk was various objects. You sweatdropped as you spotted yellow nail polish. Wow, he really does act like a girl!

You lead him to his bed and shove him down. He looks up at you with large but slightly narrow blue eyes that seemed endless. You blush and look away.

"I'm going to be taking care of you until your better, so until then I'm not leaving this house! Consider it a payback for when you took care of me and Naomi." You say. Len blinked before a thought popped into his head._ If I'm sick, she can't leave the house. And if she can't leave the house…_ He began fake coughing.

"Thanks, Sango. I did feel a bit bad." He lies. You smile widely at the gratitude.

"Anytime, Len!" You say happily. His cheeks turned a soft red.

Outside the door, Naomi and Rin stand listening into Len and your conversation. Naomi rolls her eyes.

"He's lying about being sick, isn't he?"

"Yup. Big time."

**A/N So, here you go! How do you like that little instant crush? Trust me, things won't be booming for awhile. At least, I think they won't. I'm trying to make this as long as possible.**


End file.
